


Distractions

by GoDownWithThisShip



Series: You Can Pry Bi Natasha Out of My Cold Dead Hands [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, No Plot/Plotless, also natasha romanov? bi as hell, sharon carter is a lesbian, there's a microscopic amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: So, Natasha and Sharon are working for SHIELD and get assigned to grab some ~data~ from some arms dealer or whatever. There's short dresses, booze, kissing as a cover, kissing for real, Sharon being Extra Gay, Natasha realizing she's caught feelings, and just a whoooole lot of Good & Pure love between these 2 ladies





	

The dresses are short. Nothing new for Natasha, but Sharon is clearly having trouble keeping all of her private bits hidden. Natasha smirks at her as they step into the mirror paneled elevator. "What?" Sharon quirks an eyebrow at her as she struggles to pull up her deep blue sequined dress.

 

Natasha wants to comment about how the color brings out Sharon's eyes, but instead she presses the button for the penthouse and leans against the back wall. "Having trouble?"

 

A slight flush spreads over Sharon's full cheeks as she uses her right hand to hold the top of her dress in place while she pulls the bottom hem down to cover more of her thighs. "Why don't these things come with straps anymore?"

 

Natasha grins, "Wanna switch?" Her own dress isn't much longer than Sharon's but it's a halter style with the front dipping down past her sternum.

 

Sharon's eyes gloss over the front of Natasha's dress and she shakes her head. Her blonde hair is curled tonight and they bounce over her shoulders. "No thanks. I think I have the lesser of two evils."

 

"Suit yourself." The elevator dings and the doors slide open right into the foyer of the Penthouse. The two spies step forward into the dimly lit room, their high heels clicking against the marble floor.

 

"Have I mentioned I don't like this plan?" Sharon says as the two of them move toward a pair of double doors opposite the elevator. The elevator doors slide closed behind them.

 

"Several times," Natasha replies as she raises a hand to rap on one of the doors with her knuckles. "But unfortunately, it's part of the job."

 

Sharon scoffs, "I just think there's an easier way to get the intel on this guy's weapons without having to dress up and shmooze him." She switches her clutch purse to her other hand and dries her palms on her dress.

 

"Sure," Natasha replies with a wide smile, "But that wouldn't be as much fun."

 

The door cracks open to reveal a woman who can't be much older than eighteen. She takes one look at the two of them and opens the door fully and steps aside. Natasha and Sharon stroll past her and Natasha immediately starts taking in the room. There are glass windows that stretch from floor to ceiling that give a dazzling view of the city below. Off to the side is a kitchen, her eyes find a set of gourmet knives in a wooden block on the counter. Not her first choice in weaponry, but it could be useful in a pinch. There is a spiral staircase at the other end of the room leading up to the second floor. There's a helicopter pad on the roof meaning there is access to the rooftop somewhere on the second floor. No other exits.

 

There are various criminal underworld types milling about. Some of them have beautiful young women at their elbows while others are tucked away in quieter corners of the room to hash out their latest dealings. The arms dealer they are here for is in his early sixties and he's sprawled out on a long white leather couch beside the fire. He angles his head to get a better look at them. "I've been waiting for you!" he calls. His voice echoes against the dark wood paneled walls.

 

"Sorry we're late!" Natasha replies as she slinks over to the couch, Sharon and the younger girl at her heels. "Traffic was bad."

 

"Sit down! Make yourselves at home!" he gestures to the couch space next to him.

 

Natasha settles into the seat at his right while Sharon takes the seat at his left. "котенок," he addresses the younger girl. "Drinks." He turns to Natasha and Sharon, "Any requests? It's all top shelf."

 

"I'm not a fan of hard liquor," Sharon replies. "Have you got wine?"

 

The arms dealer throws his head back to let out a bark of laughter. "Have we got wine?" he repeats her statement as though it's the funniest joke he's ever heard. "If you give her a type and a year she can bring you back a bottle, I assure you. My collection is quite impressive."

 

"I'll just do a glass of Moscato," Sharon tells the young girl.

 

"Gin and tonic for me." Natasha smiles.

 

"Not Vodka?" Sharon lightens up just enough to tease her for the first time that evening.

 

"Not unless you want me on the floor before this party even gets started," Natasha replies easily.

 

The arms dealer laughs again, just as loudly as before. "Now that I'd like to see!" he comments before donning a faux expression of hurt. "And this party _has_ started. What? Is this company not enough for you?" As he speaks the younger girl rushes off to the kitchen.

 

Natasha chuckles and places a hand to his arm. "The company is wonderful. I'm just used to wilder scenes."

 

He gives her a wolfish grin. "You have not seen a thing, my dear. Just wait until these gentlemen get some alcohol in them."

 

Natasha's smirk widens, "I look forward to it."

 

* * *

 

It turns out the arm's dealer wasn't kidding. After only an hour of idle chit chat, the climate of the room shifts drastically. There's more laughter and upbeat music is added to the mix. Natasha and Sharon sit cozied up with the arms dealer, both keeping their eyes out for opportunities to sneak away and get the information they came for.

 

The opportunity strikes as the young girl who brought them drinks slips into the restroom next to the kitchen. Natasha gives Sharon a little wink before she presses her manicured fingers to her lips and settles her other hand on her stomach. "Are you okay, my dear?" the arms dealer leans in and Sharon quickly gets to her feet and reaches out to Natasha.

 

"Uh oh," she says with a little laugh. "Too much of a good thing, I think."

 

"Oh, right." The arms dealer gets to his feet and the two of them haul Natasha off the couch and she dramatically sinks into Sharon's side. Natasha's pleasantly warm and she smells faintly like alcohol. Sharon's spent enough time with her to know that it takes a hell of a lot more than a couple of Gin and tonics to get Nat drunk.

 

Natasha stumbles as the two of them help her to the bathroom. " 'm okay," she mumbles.

 

The arms dealer tries the door and finds it locked, the girl on the other side squeaks at the disruption. "Damn it," he mumbles. "Here, let's get her upstairs, then." Sharon wants to curse at Nat for her exaggerated struggling up the stairs. It takes them twice as long as it should have to climb the metal stairs with the arms dealer pulling her from the front and Sharon following behind. Natasha seems to lean back into Sharon's hands which was silly considering the arms dealer can't see her doing it and therefore it does nothing to aid in her drunken charade.

 

When they reach the second floor, the arms dealer rushes ahead to open the master bedroom door and the bathroom door and the two women collapse inside. Sharon straightens up and gives him a weak smile, "You should join the party downstairs. This won't be pretty."

 

"Shall I call you ladies a cab?" he asks, glancing between her and Natasha.

 

"That would be lovely," Sharon replies, and she moves forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll be out of your hair soon."

 

He laughs, a low rumbling in his chest. "Don't say that! I'm grateful for the company of two delightful women. Even if that company was short lived."

 

Sharon gives him a thin smile as Natasha lets out a loud wretch from behind her. "Thanks again," she says as she quickly shuts the door in his face and turns the lock. She listens carefully with an ear pressed against the wooden door as his footsteps recede and they are left alone. Sharon turns on her heel to face Natasha who is slumped against the toilet and grinning widely up at her.

 

"Think he bought it?"

 

"You were _very_ convincing," Sharon replies and Natasha's grin brightens and she hauls herself to her feet and moves to stand in front of the mirror.

 

As she runs her fingers through her crimson locks she speaks, "So, we've got a short period of time to get the data and we get the hell out of here in the cab he's calling for us."

 

"That's the plan."

 

"Perfect." Natasha brushes past her and opens the door into the master bedroom. Sharon follows her to the laptop left open on the king sized bed. "You think there's anything interesting on here?"

 

"Better safe than sorry," Sharon replies as she makes her way to a safe on the wall. "Wonder what's in here."

 

"Only one way to find out," Natasha smirks as she produces a flash drive from God knows where. She carefully inserts it into the Laptop and a small LED light on it flashes green signaling a download in process. She settles on the edge of the bed to let the hard drive do its thing. Sharon gets to work. She presses her palm to the cool metal of the safe and immediately the glittering gem of the ring on her pointer finger glows. As she uses her free hand to spin the safe's dial, the color changes from red to green and when the correct digit is reached, it vibrates once. When she correctly inputs five numbers, there's a click and she carefully swings the safe open, careful to avoid the opening.

 

Luckily, there were no hidden traps inside, just a couple of stacks of cash, various documents, a couple of discs in clear sleeves, and to Sharon's surprise a short stack of floppy discs. She pulls them out to rifle through them.

 

"Found something?" Natasha asks, craning her neck to get a look at the relics in Sharon's hands.

 

"Could be something important on here," Sharon says, "Or it could just be some really, really vintage porn."

 

"Either way, I think we should take it," Natasha says with a grin. Sharon can tell that Natasha's a bit on edge despite her outwardly cool exterior. She's a professional and she hates not knowing exactly what she's looking for. That and this isn't just a standard weapons baron who's selling arms to the wrong people. He's got something big, according to the scant information SHIELD had managed to dig up on the guy. But what that something is and just how bad things could be is still unknown.

 

She shoves the discs, floppies, and documents into her purse and closes the safe. There's a whirring noise as the locks slip back into place. "God, this guy has got a lot of shit on his hard drive," Natasha says, tracing a finger over her flashdrive. A small LED screen on it reads various numbers that Sharon assumes is how much information it's collecting and how much longer it's going to take. "More than half of it isn't even encrypted."

 

Their heads snap to look at the door, both picking up on the footsteps simultaneously. They look back at each other and Natasha gestures quickly, both of her hands outstretched toward Sharon. Without thinking, Sharon tumbles onto the bed, and takes both of Natasha's hands in her own. She gives them a yank as she falls back into the soft mattress to urge Natasha forward. "What?" Natasha hisses, but she allows herself to be pulled atop Sharon. One of her strong, slender thighs slides between Sharon's legs and their stomachs and chests are pressed together. "Okay, not the cover I was going for," Natasha breathes, her breath warm against Sharon's neck.

 

The footsteps are dangerously near as Sharon's blue eyes lock with Natasha's glittering green ones. By the time the arms dealer pops into the room, Natasha's mouth is working against Sharon's and she has her head caged between her arms. One of Sharon's free hands is tangled in Natasha's hair while the other grips at her hip. The arms dealer clears his throat and the two jump as though they've touched a live wire. Natasha tumbles off to the side, one of her hands working to pull her skirt down while Sharon can feel a hot blush spreading over her cheeks. "Am I interrupting?" The arms dealer is smirking at them in a way that makes Sharon nauseated.

 

"Sorry," Natasha replies, and either she is a really good actress or she's actually breathless. She sits up and edges toward the end of the bed. Sharon pushes her self up and gets out of bed. While Natasha makes a show of needing help getting up, Sharon inconspicuously slips the flash drive from the computer and deposits it in her purse.

 

Sharon gives the arms dealer a hand. "You know," he begins as Natasha gets to her feet. "You ladies could stay."

 

"Sorry, we can't stick around," Sharon says in what she hopes is an apologetic tone. She actually has no desire to remain at the party.

 

" 's all right," Natasha grins as she leans into Sharon's side. "Next time."

 

The arms dealer looks at them as though he means to eat them alive. "Next time."

 

* * *

 

The cab ride is quiet at first before Sharon turns in her seat to face Natasha. "Should we talk?"

 

Natasha lets her head roll back against the seat to look at her. "Talk about what?"

 

Sharon's mouth falls open. "Talk about what happened back there?"

 

Natasha lets out a little laugh and lets her head roll so that she's faced away from Sharon. "I don't know, _you're_ the one that kissed _me_."

 

"I didn't realize that wasn't what you had in mind! I'm sorry."

 

"So you kissed me because you thought you were supposed to. Mystery solved."

 

"Wh-what?" Sharon sputtered. She turns in her seat to face Natasha fully. "That's not fair!"

 

Natasha frowns at her, "Fair?"

 

Sharon lets out a huff of laughter and suddenly she can't bring herself to look at Natasha. She finds herself watching the shadow of their driver's head in the front seat. She should shut up. Keep it to herself. Go on with their flirty work relationship. Pretend like she doesn't notice when Natasha's eyes linger or when she herself can't seem to look away. Sharon takes a deep breath. "That makes it sound like I did it because I had to. Not because I wanted to."

 

"You wanted to kiss me," Natasha's tone is incredulous.

 

"For…God." Sharon runs her fingers through her deflating curls. "A while now."

 

Natasha's posture relaxes and she scoots over so that her side is pressed up against Sharon's. "I can't believe it," Natasha's voice is low in Sharon's ear. "You fell for the black widow act, oh my God."

 

"No," Sharon counters quickly. She turns so that she and Nat lock eyes. "Unless you're putting on the black widow act every time you invite me over for movie night and we lay out on the couch watching your Rom Coms. Unless it's you coming out of the gym after a sparring session with your hair falling out of your pony tail and looking so _Goddamn_ alive." Her curse causes Natasha's eyes to widen slightly. "Unless it's every time you bring me a soy latte with a shot of caramel when I pull a late night doing paper work." Sharon takes a quick breath, "Or when you just sit with me after really shitty missions, then, yeah. I fell for the black widow act." Natasha's fingers are warm as they ghost up her thigh and she chuckles quietly. "What's so funny?" Sharon eases against the back of the seat, the weight of her own confession suddenly hits her.

 

"I don't get distracted easily," she begins, "But somehow, I wasn't able to pick up on any of that."

 

"What were you distracted by?" Sharon asks, her eyes scan Natasha's face and settle on her full, red-stained lips.

 

"I'll give you three guesses."

 

It's Sharon's turn to chuckle. The cab slows as they reach the SHIELD safe house and Sharon wants to groan because she almost wants to stay in the warm back seat for the rest of her life. But, she dutifully rifles through her clutch and pays the driver in cash. The two of them slip out of the cab and carefully traverse up the cracked stairs to the door to the safe house.

 

There is an energy crackling between the two of them as Sharon slides her key into the door and turns the lock. As soon as they step inside and the door closes, she finds herself pressed up against it, facing the other woman. "Nat-" she begins but Natasha presses a swift finger to her lips. "No, you did your talking, it's my turn." Sharon nodded and Natasha lowers her finger. "Did you mean it?"

 

"Every word," Sharon urges her.

 

"It's just-" Nat traces her finger over the line of Sharon's throat and over the skin of her chest. When she speaks again, her voice is lowered. "-when people fall for me it's usually for other reasons."

 

Sharon rolls her eyes. "Well, yeah, I think you're gorgeous, Nat. Come on. Anyone with eyes can see that."

 

Natasha raises her eyebrows and presses in closer. "You think I'm gorgeous?" She ends the question with a smirk.

 

"Oh, I already regret saying it," Sharon laughs.

 

Natasha chuckles as well and one of her hands finds Sharon's hip and the other trails down her arm. "And you had all these thoughts and feelings bottled up this whole time? What were you planning on doing about it?"

 

"Suffer, mostly."

 

Natasha's smile widens. "Well, I can make you suffer, if that's what you want."

 

Sharon can't deal with the proximity, the warmth, and the electrical spark between the two of them. "Maybe later," she murmurs, finding the courage to lean into Natasha's body. "But for right now, I'd just like to kiss you."

 

Natasha's expression does not change but her emerald eyes seem to light up. "I can do that," she replies, standing on her tip toes to press her lips to Sharon's. Her lips are soft and Sharon returns the kiss gratefully. For a moment there is just the slide of their lips, Natasha's hands roaming over Sharon's curves, and Sharon's own hands coming up to cup Natasha's face. When they pull apart, they are both breathing hard. "Bedroom's down the hall," Natasha breathes and Sharon chuckles. She bends her knees to scoop Natasha up and to her surprise, Nat doesn't struggle. She just wraps her arms around Sharon's shoulders, her legs around Sharon's waist, and buries her face in the warm skin of Sharon's neck.

 

Sharon attempts to navigate through the dark apartment with Natasha sucking little red marks into her neck instead of giving her proper instructions. She finally stumbles into what she assumes is Natasha's bedroom and Natasha frees one of her hands to reach out and flick the lights on. Natasha's room is mostly bare. There's a dresser and closet off to one side. The window has a fire escape beyond, which Sharon's sure Natasha appreciates because of its ability to serve as a quick exit. There's a digital clock on her bedside table and a picture frame with the default photograph still displayed.Sharon drops Natasha onto the dark purple comforter spread over her bed and Natasha bounces a little on the mattress.

 

"Everything we need is in the bottom drawer," Natasha says, gesturing to the bedside table.

 

"If it's alright with you," Sharon begins, sliding her hands up under the hem of Natasha's dress. "I'd like to skip the fancy toys for now."

 

"Come here," Natasha murmurs, reaching out for Sharon. Sharon complies, kissing a line up Natasha's exposed chest, up her neck, over her jaw and finally finding her lips once more. Natasha's hands glide up Sharon's thighs and push the hem of her dress up so that she can squeeze Sharon's ass. She slides her hands further, pushing Sharon's dress up and over her belly and pauses as the fabric bunches up under her breasts.

 

Sharon breaks the kiss to sit up and pull the fabric up and over her head, tossing it aside. Natasha bites her lower lip in a vain attempt to hide a smile. "What?" Sharon is surprised by how breathless she is.

 

"It's just," Natasha chuckles. "You're wearing underwear?"

 

Sharon looks down, her muscular frame is barely concealed by a nude strapless bra and a thong. "Um, yeah?" She's confused for a split second before her eyes widen slightly and she pushes the bottom of Natasha's dress up slightly to reveal that her partner had in fact skipped on wearing anything underneath. Sharon swears under her breath and Natasha just laughs, wriggling her hips so that the dress rides up even more. "Oh my God." Sharon murmurs as she settles between Natasha's thighs. She places little kisses and nibbles at the soft skin of the inside of Natasha's thigh and she gets a content sigh in return.

 

She pauses only slightly and Natasha glances down at her. "Well, don't stop now."

 

Sharon laughs, her breath tickles against Natasha's skin. "As you wish."

 

* * *

 

They lie together, their limbs tangled under the thin sheets. The comforter has fallen to the floor at the foot of the bed but the temperature is perfect. They're pressed together, glowing in the soft warmth between them. "You know," Sharon begins as she traces little circles over Natasha's back. "I can't- this can't." She takes a breath, "I would like for this to be more than just a one-night thing."

 

Natasha angles her head to look at Sharon in the eyes. "Of course." And Sharon feels herself glow just a little bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often I get inspired to remind everyone that Natasha loves women too :-) & i would die for natsharon
> 
> [I'm on tumblr if u love gay superheroes and/or star wars](http://theouterrimjob.tumblr.com)


End file.
